


You Belong To Me

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Alicia sees what the shady sorcerer has up his sleeves
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladykey17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/gifts).



There was the sound of scratching coming from within the room. Someone was here with Alicia. It didn't take much for her eyes to adjust to the lowlight, just one of the many welcome changes that came with becoming a demon. Candlelight shone from the far end of the room, illuminating the silver white hair of the immortal human as he wrote in a small leather bound journal. 

"Did I wake you?" he asked, not looking up from the journal.

"How did you-?" Alicia sat up, not keeping her eyes off of him.

"When you've lived as long as I have, been with as many demons as I have," he turned to look at her, smiling not unkindly, "I know when a dangerous predator is watching me."

"Excuse me?" she furrowed her brow, but was taken aback when he chuckled.

"My apologies, Alicia, I don't mean that as an insult. Even demons I do have pacts with can be dangerous to my safety if I am not careful. They do not forget the king that abused them, one in particular harbors his hatred in a very clever fashion."

That was unexpected. Solomon hardly ever spoke of his kingship all those thousands of years ago, besides a gloat here and there by referring to himself as 'King Solomon the wise' like the arrogant bastard he was. Not that it particularly mattered, though somewhere deep down, Alicia did think that it at least sounded like an interesting tale.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked, realizing she had been lost in thought.

"I am journaling. I have found that is the best way for me to sort my feelings when they rear their ugly heads."

He turned back to his journal and soon the scratching resumed. She wasn't certain how much time had passed as she continued to watch him. After what seemed to be hours, the clink of the writing utensil, likely a quill given the era this game that Leviathan has sucked them into was taking place in, being set down was audible as he turned once more to stand and walk over to the other bed within the room. There was that seemingly innocent smile again, as though he was enjoying that he currently had her undivided attention, as he tossed the dark star covered cloak towards the chair he had just been sitting in.

"Are you tired?" he finally asked.

"Not right now."

"Well, why don't we take this time to get to know each other better, then?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering what in the Hell he was being so forward for. 

"Alright," he laughed, "then take it to learn more about me? I think you'd be surprised if you tried forming your own opinion about me rather than depending on hearsay and rumors.”

“Yeah, surprised if you tell the truth."

"Ah."

Solomon nodded, his laughter dying down to an amused chuckle. It was aggravating how absolutely nothing seemed to phase him, how he could always seem so completely unbothered by the events which occurred around him. Immortal or not, thousands of years old or not, his constant happy go lucky attitude was so inhuman and unnatural that it sent warning signals all throughout her body.

"I fear I had too much to drink, so I'm not in a position where I may lie effectively,” he finally sighed. “Plus, have I ever lied to you from a place of malice? Go on, Alicia, ask me anything your heart desires.”

Alicia needed to think that over, trying to find some time he might have done something to her that was malicious. It should not have mattered, at the end of the day, every fiber of her being screamed that he was wrong. That, by all laws of the universe, he should not be here. He was human, he _shouldn’t_ be alive. 

"Alright…" she nodded hesitantly. She tried to think of something to ask him, but truth to be told, she didn't really think about him much, other than thinking he was annoying. "Umm… do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

She was taken aback by the surprise that crossed his face before he burst into laughter, as if she had told him the funniest joke known to man. Alicia scowled at him, crossing her arms in annoyance. Had he not been the one to suggest she ask whatever she wanted?

“Hey! Stop laughing!” she furrowed her brow. “You wanted me to ask you a question, so I did! Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?”

"Of course not," he shook his head as his laughter died down. "I don't have nearly enough time to facilitate such a relationship!"

"The immortal human doesn't have enough time? That’s hilarious, you have all the time in the world, old man."

He smiled, though he was looking down at the ground between them. Alicia had never seen Solomon look like this, eyes filled with pain and loss; it instantly filled her with regret. The way he smiled at her now was so unlike how he usually smirked. Ever since she became a demon, he would drop a "why not make a pact with me?" at random moments when he hoped that her guard might be down. But in this moment, there was something genuine emanating from his entire demeanor. She could smell the alcohol on his breath now, and she wondered just how much it was he'd had to drink with Beelzebub and Belphegor after she had gone to the room she was sharing with Solomon.

"So there's really nobody?" she asked, arms still crossed, still uncertain if she should believe the sorcerer's words.

"No, not anymore. I’m sorry to disappoint you. Although, there was one in particular- Naamah. I met her when I was fifteen."

His smile was so clearly a facade, but whatever he was hiding seemed to be a secret full of pain. He never looked so pained to her before, confirming that the alcohol must have been affecting him. 

"I'm not ready to reveal all of my secrets, you understand, but I did love her deeply. She stayed by my side until she passed in her old age. Naamah was strong in mind and soul. Imagine, two teenagers, one a beautiful princess and the other looking like a commoner, traveling across a deserted wilderness. Her father had no idea that the ‘dirty commoner’ was in truth a king with a mass military that could have brought his kingdom to the ground. But, out of respect for his daughter, I did no such thing. Naamah was ahead of her time, her lust for knowledge and wisdom matching my own, so I can only imagine what she would have thought of humanity’s progress. She always did see good in others, whether they be human or demon. If only we’d had cameras back then, there isn't a painting in all of existence that does her justice. Sometimes I wonder if it would be so bad to ask Barbatos if I might..." Solomon's voice trailed off as his grin faded away. "Anyways, it was a long time ago, Alicia, and I have found that it is useless to pine for a woman long dead."

His eyes were red, but no tears formed, not that she could see. Something about him compelled her to sit beside him and place a hand on his knee. Perhaps, even he needed comfort, especially with the state he was in. His story seemed genuine and the look in his eyes was one of transparency, that he was indeed telling her the truth.

"You do have people who care about you, Solomon," she squeezed his knee, only causing him to chuckle.

"Perhaps. It makes little difference to me if I am admired as a partner anymore. Although, I suppose it is human nature to want that to be true."

The way he was pulling at her heartstrings, Alicia found that she had pressed her open hand gently against his cheek. It had only now occurred to her just how ancient his soul was when she gazed into his eyes. She wanted to offer some words of comfort, but words failed her in this moment. Instead, she had leaned forward and molded her lips to the curve of his, conveying her sympathy to the wizard. He didn't kiss back, not right away at least. But when he returned the gesture, he did so with fervor. His hands were soft as he cupped her face, so easy to melt into and forget anything else. It was all too easy to get caught up in his passion, and Alicia had nt noticed that her limbs were bound until he laid her back onto the bed and pulled away. The smirk was back as she fought her invisible restraints. She felt slightly embarrassed that in the mixed excitement of this moment, she had shifted into the demonic form she had gained. Alicia's tail swayed to and fro in her anticipation and agitation from Solomon's spell as he began to speak. 

"I just thought of a fun game for us," he ran a finger across her belly, causing her to squirm. "I don't really _need_ a pact with you, but I definitely _want_ to have one."

When next he spoke, his voice sounded otherworldly, as though he existed beyond reality. Truly this was the ancient king of wisdom now before her, not a silly little sorcerer with a star shaped wand- it was frightening how he could be both and how the man who brought seventy-two demons and hundreds of celestial spirits to their knees could possibly be igniting a flame of desire within her very core.

_Ego ante Salomonem autem servum meum iubes libido ad voluptatem unus ante me._

It was almost as though something large and gelatinous had covered her, warming her skin as tiny vibrations made her squirm. Solomon stood back, admiring her form and biting his lip in effort to not show just how aroused the scene was making him. Alicia breathed in sharply, trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"Having trouble thinking?" the wizard asked cooly. "I can fulfill any fantasy you have, trust me when I say that very little phases me at this age."

"Fuck...you!" she spat through a groan, teeth clenched together.

"Believe me, dear, I plan on filling your cunt myself, but not before we've had a little fun. My servant likes you; it's been centuries since they had a meal like this. They feed off of carnal desire, and you seem more than pent up."

With a chuckle, he approached Alicia, admiring how she fought against the restraints. It was absolutely precious the way she couldn't retort his claim. With no warning, Solomon grasped one of her breasts, groping her roughly through her blouse. The gelatinous servant of Solomon quivered, heating up the entirety of her body. When Solomon teased her breast, his hand felt so cool and relieving, she almost wanted to beg him to touch her under her blouse.

"I hope they explained how heat cycles work to you," he grinned, kneeling next to the bed so he could whisper into her ear, never letting up his ministrations. "our mutual friend here has a special knack for jumpstarting a demon's heat. And call it a curiosity, but I want to know how long it will take before you beg me to make a pact with you."

Alicia's eyes had been clenched shut as she tried to focus on anything but how badly she wanted him to tear her clothes from her body. Whatever this servant of Solomon was, it was driving her crazy, every inch of her was buzzing with need.

"What...what if I- ah~" she arched her back, thrusting her hips upwards to grind the air. A voice in her head screamed at her to beg Solomon to fuck her until she couldn't move, but her pride held strong as she glared at him.

"What if you don't?" He cocked his head to the side. "I don't think I have to worry about that; after all, I know how to handle a demon slut such as yourself, dear. But I suppose, to make it interesting, I'll owe you one favor, no conditions, anything your sweet little heart desires. Does that sound like a deal?"

As her need continued to mount with no relief, her glare only intensified. This was all a game to him, but if she didn't agree soon, it was going to be a long and aggravating night. Hesitantly, she nodded, earning her another laugh from the sorcerer.

"Now now, it's not a binding contract if you don't give me a verbal agreement," his hand trailed down her belly to grip her inner thigh, leaning in close to "I'd like to hear a 'yes' with a nice audible 's' at the end~"

"Yes! Just hurry up!" she groaned, trying to trap his hand between her legs, hating how badly she wanted him.

_Vultum tuum deprecabuntur divites uri_

At his command, the heat from the creature intensified, causing her clothing to melt away, leaving her exposed. That fucking grin was still on his face, but despite now having access, Solomon simply removed his hand from her leg, taking a step back to watch her as her muscles strained while she tried to touch herself- since apparently he had decided not to do so himself. Each moan that passed Alicia’s lips came with a curse for falling for his ridiculous sob story. He had more than likely planned this from the moment they arrived at the tavern, to get her body so drunk on the lust the creature was creating that she would do whatever he wanted.

The creature began to stretch, slipping between her legs, the heated vibrations reaching her clit, causing Alicia to buck her hips, wiggling as it quickly became overstimulating. She wanted Solomon to get on with it, the teasing was just too much.

"They are a hungry little beast, aren't they?" Solomon whispered into her ear. "What do you say we let them feast?"

With a slight gesture of his long fingers, the restraints around her ankles began to move, pulling her legs up in order to fully expose her aching pussy to him, her juices leaving a pool of arousal beneath her. Solomon smirked as he considered everything he could finally do to her. 

While a portion of Solomon's creature remained on her clit, buzzing like ten million kisses touching every sensitive nerve, the rest slithered its way into her. Alicia’s mind screamed at her to give in yet she protested, a “no” between moans, only to be followed with her begging him for more, to touch more of her. Solomon’s fingers danced through the air as though he were playing an invisible instrument, all while the creature writhed within Alicia. With every delicate gesture, it expanded and condensed, and there was nothing the young demoness could do but watch her stomach inflate then return to its normal state. It was driving Alicia crazy how badly she wanted him to debauch her further. Solomon made absolutely no effort in hiding the strained tent within his pants, if anything it became the entire focal point for her as she licked her lips, pride not allowing her to ask nor beg for a taste. Yet her hunger must have been visible to him; he approached her slowly so the bulge from his hardening cock was just beyond her lips. Without a word, he began to remove his belt, but before removing his length from his pants, he gently pet her cheek. She leaned into his touch, eyes widening at how nice it was to be touched so sweetly in contrast with how the creature was fucking her, surprising herself. 

“Lean your head back, sweet demon,” Solomon cooed at her softly. She didn’t need to be told twice, letting her head fall back off the bed to give him perfect access to her throat as she opened her mouth for him, her breathing becoming more rapid. He smiled at how obedient she was being for him, reading the desire painting her features, as he finally removed his member for her. He had more girth than she would have thought, an above average length, really for as infuriating as Solomon was, at least his dick wasn’t hideous. Small miracles. As he slid into her mouth, and she tasted his soft velvety skin, she pictured how they must look right now. He was surprisingly careful in how he buried his cock into her throat. Just as she wished he would be rougher, he granted that wish.

“You are truly adorable, the way you fight your own desires,” he grasped her horns roughly. It was not the pain she had been expecting, the way horns grow from the skull made it almost feel like an incredible massage. She hummed around him, sending the vibrations straight to his gut as though she were challenging him to just try not to cum down her throat. There was a sense of pride as she heard a ‘fuck’ pass his lips, bucking into her mouth to feel the muscles contracting around him. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, she kept telling herself that if he came first, the game would be over and that she would win. 

She had no qualms about using her tongue on him, if anything, she wanted him to hurry the hell up and cum so she could win the game and force him to fuck her until neither of them could move- or maybe a pact with him wouldn’t be so bad? The thought didn’t sound like something she’d normally think.

“Having trouble? That’s the heat changing your thinking,” Solomon grunted as he fucked her mouth. One of his hands grasped her breast, his fingertips digging into the flesh as he felt the first orgasm course through him. “If we had a pact-” a sharp intake of breath “- we could have more fun than this~” 

Solomon couldn’t stand up straight as he came, his cock twitched within her throat as she tried to stay calm and breathe through her nose. He groaned his pleasure as he found her entrance so close to him. With a smirk, he gave his next command. 

_Fac ei quod tenebam, carissimi delicae._

The mass left her clit, slipping completely into her, buzzing around her g-spot and seeking entrance to her womb. Alicia moaned around him, wanting her pleasure to continue. Solomon chuckled as he placed his hand on her thighs, spreading her even wider than his restraints already had. 

“Not to worry, my dear, I know what you want.”

Solomon flattened his tongue to give her an agonizingly slow lick along the right side of the hood, pleased with the moans he could feel coming from her mouth. With that as his encouragement, he carefully did the same to the left side, allowing his tongue to graze her clit just enough to make her squirm, but not enough to make it unpleasurable - after all, he wanted her to enjoy this. Solomon had every intention to prove that he could outmatch any of the demon brothers. As he pleasured her with his tongue, she returned the favor; the fire in her belly only grew in intensity just as Solomon had said - this creature of his could indeed throw her into her heat.

Solomon backed off of her as he felt his balls growing heavy once more, pleased when the demoness under him began to whine and beg for him, her eyes wide and teary from the position he had put her in. The noises she made were music to Solomon's ears.

"As incredible as you are at sucking cock, Alicia," he groaned, "what do you say I give you a different treat?"

The restraints melted away as he stepped back from her, curious about how she would react to no longer being held down. Her hands flew to her breasts, groping and kneading at herself, pushing her hips into the air in desperate need. Her eyes stayed on him as he pulled his shirt over his head. Each sigil seemed to send her deeper into the lust the heat flooded her with, as she found herself thinking ' _Where will you put mine?_ ' Alicia's mind raced with all of the things she wanted to do to the other demons in his service- she was better than any of them. He didn't need _them_. He was _her_ human. Alicia flipped onto her belly, pulling her knees under her as she arched her back, tail swishing side to side.

"Solomon~" she purred, no longer caring about the stupid game. He seemed to enjoy the way his name sounded on her lips, as he removed his pants next. Seeing how hard she had made him filled her with excitement; his servant was no longer enough. She needed the real thing.

"Yes, my adorable Alicia?"

She moaned and licked her lips, wiggling her hips with a whine as her tail curled behind her.

"I won't torture you further, my pet."

Solomon stepped around the bed, running a finger from her shoulder, down her spine, along the length of the tail.

_Est satis. Relinquam._

Alicia whined as the creature disappeared, wanting to be filled once more. Deep down, she knew this was wrong; he had manipulated her, his magic had warped her sense of perception, that Solomon and his creature did this to her. Despite that, she didn't care. Solomon took no time in burying his cock into her, holding her hips firmly as he rutted into Alicia. She could hear him laughing through his moans as her walls held him tight, begging him not to leave only to send shockwaves of pleasure all throughout her body. She never wanted to stop fucking him, she could do this forever.

"If you make a pact with me, we can do this and more, as much as you want," he was breathing heavily, trying not to cum too quickly. "Alicia, _sweet Alicia_ , I'll let you pick where to place the brand, I'll give you all the pleasure you could ever desire~"

Alicia’s eyes rolled back as her tail wrapped itself around his waist, urging him to thrust harder and faster than what he was capable of in their current position. She knew he could fuck harder, that the curve of his cock could give her what she craved, but he was holding back. His determination for a pact with her seemed to give him all of the motivation he needed to keep up this game as long as he wanted- she would not have been surprised if he was using his current rank of demons to assist him in withstanding the way her walls closed upon him, desperate to milk him dry.

"SOLOMON~" Alicia cried out. "Yes! I'll make a pact with you! Please let me cum, I'll do anything you want, just please _please_ let me cum!"

With a triumphant smile, he pulled out to flip her onto her back so he could watch her finally reach her climax before slamming into her once more, speeding up his pace as he rutted into her.

"Tell me where you want to claim me," he moaned as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I want everyone to see it! I want everyone to know you're mine!" She arched her back as he repeatedly hit that special spot within her, her walls aching for him to give her some reprieve.

"And what should I give you in return for our deal?"

"I want you to cum in me, your cock feels so good, I want you to fill me with your cum, Solomon!"

Her words hit Solomon so that he was unable to hold back any longer, his nails dug into her hips. He clenched his teeth, almost appearing pained as she felt the heat of his cum filling her cunt with each twitch of his member. The warmth of his seed was the nail in the coffin for her, as her own orgasm rattled through her while she cried out, only his name on her lips and in her mind. A new sigil carved itself into the back of his hand, where all would know who had marked him.

"S-Solomon…" she whispered his name, as she stared hazily at the ceiling of their room.

He looked up at her and against his better judgement, kissed her softly. His lips molded perfectly to hers. As much as she wanted to shove him off of her, his now sweet demeanor was welcome after what he had just out her through. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair as he cupped her face. 

"Beautiful, Alicia," he sighed. "You won't regret making a pact with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again Keya! I had a lot of fun writing this one!


End file.
